Eskil Friarsson
Overview Full biography found here. Appearance Hair: Ginger (so orange it is almost laughable), shaved on the sides with it being longer and swept to the side on top. Also longer sideburns which he has braided into small braids on either side of his face. Skin: Fair Eyes: Brown Height: 6’3” Weight: 200 lbs Markings (Scars, Tattoo's etc): Has several scars across his body from fights, most notably the ones running up his back and the one through his right eyebrow. Also covered in tattoos of various runes and mythological creatures from the neck down. Personality Gregarious and loud is a good way to sum Eskil up. When he’s not talking he’s either sleeping or eating, though sometimes he speaks even during those moments. He’s brash and uncouth, often deserving to be called a lout. But, damn, he is a good man to have at a party. Often very successful in livening up the space around him. ' ' Though he takes up a lot of space, and ironically enough with his choice of fighting style when things get dirty. Eskil is a very patient man and rather kind one. Exhibiting a tendency to bottle things such as anger and grief up only to then release them in a fight. Effectively losing himself for just a moment in the process. ' ' He is also rather prideful, thus making him meticulous when it comes to his work as a mechanic. He wants to provide only the best of quality (that he can manage with such limited options in order to keep his ego intact. As he doesn’t take criticism very well. Still, it is often very hard to conclude what Eskil is actually thinking as he covers most of his emotions with a veil of jokes and laughter. Something not very desirable when it comes to him participating in important decisions. Still, he’s often charming enough to talk himself out of whatever trouble he finds himself in. Some say it’s a facade he puts up, but what do they know? Abilities Skills: ' ' * Ambidextrous * Very physically strong * Capable fighter with primitive methods (knives, mostly) and a decent marksman * Very socially competent, can talk his way out of most things * Good knowledge of mechanics Weaknesses: * Impulsive, doesn’t think things through as much as he should * Not the sharpest tool in the box when it comes to things that are not motor related * Irresponsible drinker, when he parties, he parties hard and often * Stubborn to a fault History Born only a few years after the “end” as Eleanor, Eskil has never known anything but the world that came after the plague. Not that he ever saw much of it except for the few times he tagged along with his father into the nearest town to barter for supplies. ' ' Born as number seven of thirteen children to very conservative christian parents mostly seeking to keep their farm running, Eskil spent most of his childhood playing with his siblings and helping out wherever he could. It was a pretty alright life, all things considered. ' ' Without any access to modern medicine nor much belief in it, Eskil’s parents were bewildered as their dear little Eleanor entered puberty and started growing a beard instead of breasts. All due to a rare hormonal condition which wouldn’t go away no matter how much they prayed. ' ' Believing that it was somehow God’s divine punishment, they drove then fourteen year old Eskil off the farm and told him not to return. Depressed and filled with self-loathing left Eskil to become a very angry and brash teenager who relied on his newly developing brute strength to get what he needed to survive. Joining up with whatever raider gang would have him before skipping to the next, he learned how to fight and argue. Taking the name Eskil as his own from an old comic book he stumbled across. ' ' Only when he was left for dead and taken in and nursed back to health by an elderly mechanic who saw some of himself in Eskil, did things start to turn around. He saw Eskil as nothing but a young man who had ended up on the wrong side of life and helped him heal, teaching him how to actually do something other than fighting. ' ' So Eskil learned how to tinker and weld and everything that came with it. Became quite good at it too. Soon enough he felt human again, rehabilitated. Not defined by his past. He was not some freak of nature who got by through stealing. He was Eskil, a man who can make most things run smoothly. The local mechanic of New Haven who people actually greet with a degree of cheer when he walks by. No one except for his family knows of his condition, and he intends to keep it that way. Not that he really thinks about it too much, in reality he doesn’t really care. Considering it no one’s business but his own.